listfandomcom-20200216-history
Violent Events
abuse * accost * act up * afflict * annihilate * annihilation * annoy * antagonize * atrocity * avenge * barbarity * bastinado * batter * beat up * bedlam * belt * blast * blight * bloodbath * bloodshed * blow off steam * blow one's top * blow up * bludgeon * boil over * bomb * bombard * bop * bother * brain * brandish * brawl * break * broadside * brouhaha * browbeat * brutality * brutalize * buffet * bug * bulldoze * bully * burn * burst * bust * butcher * butchery * butt * cane * carnage * chafe * choke * chop * churn * clap * claw * clobber * clout * club * coerce * collar * collision * come to blows * commandeer * commotion * conflagration * confront * conquer * consume * contest * countervail * coup de grace * crack * crash * cream * crucify * crunch * crush * cudgel * cuff * cut * cut up * damage * dash * deathblow * decimate * decimation * deck * defeat * defile * demolish * demolition * dent * depopulate * deracinate * desecrate * despoil * despoilment * destroy * destruction * devastate * devastation * devour * disembowel * dismantle * dismember * disturbance * do mischief * drill * drub * drum * embroil * eradicate * erupt * eviscerate * explode * explosion * expunge * exterminate * extinction * extirpate * fell * fight * fire * flail * flay * flog * fly at * force * fracture * fragment * furor * fury * fuss * gash * gnash * gouge * grapple * graze * grind * gut * hack * hammer * have it out * havoc * hell * hew * hit * holocaust * horsewhip * hurt * impair * impale * impinge * implode * incinerate * infect * inferno * injure * internecine * intimidate * invade * irritate * irrupt * jab * jar * jolt * jump on * kayo * kick * kick ass * kick butt * kill * knee * knife * knock * knock out * knuckle * KO * lacerate * lash * lather * lay low * level * lick * liquidate * loot * lop off * maim * maltreat * mangle * manhandle * mar * maraud * mash * mass murder * massacre * maul * mayhem * mess up * mistreat * mob * molest * monstrosity * mug * mutilate * nab * nail * nettle * nip * nuke * obliterate * off * oppress * oust * outbreak * outburst * outrage * overpower * overrun * overwhelm * palt * paroxysm * paste * paw * pepper * persecute * pestle * pick a fight * pierce * pillage * pinch * pistol-whip * plague * plaster * plow under * plunk * poison * poke * pollute * pound * powder * prod * pulverize * pummel * pump * punch * punch out * puncture * punish * push * push around * quash * rabbit punch * rack * rage * raid * ram * rampage * ransack * rap * rape * ravage * raven * raze * ream * reign of terror * rend * retaliate * revolt * rhubarb * riddle * riot * rip * rive * rock rough up * rout * rub * ruin * run amok * rupture * rush * sack * sail into * savage * savagery * scald * scalp * scar * scathe * scorch * screw * sear * seize * set upon * shambles * shatter * shed blood * shellac * shoot * shove * shred * sic * sideswipe * sink * skewer * slam * slap * slash * slaughter * slay * slice * slit * slug * smack * smash * smite * smother * snip * snipe * sock * spank * spike * spill blood * splinter * split * spoliation * squash * squeeze * squelch * squish * stab * stamp * stave * steamroller * stick * sting * stomp * stone * storm * strafe * strangle * strike * strong-arm * stun * subdue * subject * suffocate * Sunday punch * sunder * swamp * swat * take on * tap * tear * thrash * thresh * throttle * thump * thwack * tilt * torment * torture * trample * trash * trim * trounce * Tumult * tussle * tweak * twist * tyrannize * Upheaval * Uproar * vandalize * vanquish * violate * Violence * wallop * War * waste * whack * whale * wham * whip * whomp * whop * whump * whup * work evil * work over * wrack * Wrack and ruin * wreak * wreak havoc * wreck * Wreckage * wrench * wrest * wring * yank * zap * zonk